


love triangle

by meekness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Alec, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Smut, Worried Magnus, secret magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekness/pseuds/meekness
Summary: After years of being together as immortals, Alec lightwood-bane  accidentally found out a secret magnus has kept all his lifeWill Alec still be with him?





	love triangle

years of being together as immortals, magnus and Alec lightwood are still madly in love with each other. 

The challenges of leaving alec was unbearable so magnus ask the 1 person whom he hated but was desperate need to get it. he went to asmodeus for help. he agreed on 1 condition that magnus is to do whatever he asked of him anytime he asked him to do. magnus agreed, asmodeus told him that for alec to become immortal is to have part of his heart.  
So magnus with the help of Catarina, made alec immortal. Years past and magnus saw how alec having difficulties coping with his family leaving him so magnus a decision with the help of Catarina to take a piece of his heart and gave it to Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Maryse. Catarina told magnus to tell Alec the secret he keeping, but magnus was scared and refused saying he wasn't ready .  
They were angry at first but later on accepted it. The Clave had a field day of course but magnus didn't care at all. 

Chapter 2

 

A few years later, the immortal lightwood -bane family were happy .Alec after love making with magnus found magnus secret unintentionally . When Alec was kissing and caressing the spine of a sleeping magnus ,he kissed a certain point on his spin nd he magical changed into the most beautiful woman he hasn't ever seen. Alec was shocked and curious at the same time, he kissed the spot again and magnus was a man again he was well surprised. The next morning, while in bed after making love again,  
"Mags " alec says after even his breathing  
"hmm" magnus response after facing alec  
"do you want to tell me something?? " alec asked.Magnus heart skipped a beat and alec felt it. During the years, magnus and Alec were able to feel what the other felt.  
" no" magnus says looking away from alec eyes. Knowing his eyes is magnus weakness, he raised magnus chin to meet his eyes which magnus did.  
Magnus was terrified he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to lose alec to he kept denying it all.  
" i don't know what you are talking about"  
Magnus says  
"Mag u know i can feel what you are feeling and right now u are terrified so stop denying it. no matter what I will still want you and love you more" alec says  
"Alexander .. am... "  
"yeah? "  
"am.. i.... not keeping any secret"  
"ugh. really u want keep doing this?? "  
" i don't know what u are talking about "  
"fine! u don't want to tell me. fine? "  
"fine" Magnus says  
" well I have been keeping a secret from you " Alec says.  
Magnus was worried and scared, maybe alec was tired of being with him and wants to leave or he wasn't in love with him anymore. Shakily he asked "what "  
alec smiled when he felt and saw how magnus was worried.  
"um.... "  
"Alexander.... pls say something " magnus voiced croaked  
"um.... i..... found this beautiful.. woman ......I think am ......attracted... to "  
"what" magnus yelled  
"stop yelling "  
"what do you mean a woman, u are gay"  
"well.. that what I thought till i saw her,...mags u have to see her... she is beautiful... her skin is.....  
"i don't want to know "  
"But i don't want to........  
"So do you love her!??? "  
magnus interrupted Alec  
"Yes" alec whispers  
Magnus was heartbroken, he broke away from alec touch and inwardly whimpers because his body needed alec's warmth.  
Alec was smiling at magnus reaction and he didn't want to push him away further so he grabbed magnus closer nd magnus immediately responsed to his touch  
"Mags dont... you.... want to know the woman I am interested in? "  
"no "  
"but i want to tell you "  
"do u love me "  
"yes"  
"how can you love two people alec? "  
"ask me amd i will tell u"  
"who is she?" he asked  
Alec hands went to the spot on magnus spine nd smiled when magnus shivered.  
"you " alec says  
"what..?? "  
at that moment, he pressed his thumb on the spot and magnus changed into the same woman he saw last night. but magnus didn't noticed,he was sure alec didn't know so it's cant me him,he pushed himself off alec and the sheets covering his chest dropped and alec was mesmerized "wow"  
"what" magnus asked when alec said that  
magnus look at what alec was looking at on his body and saw what should be a flat chest was a full blown breast with pink nipples and a flat tummy. 

 

Chapter 3  
He look up at Alec nd saw alec still looking at his breasts, he covered his breasts with the sheets and looked away.  
Alec snapped back into reality when magnus covered his chest,nd noticed magnus was looking away. he grabbed magnus by the waist and pulled him closer nd magnus breath hitched. Alec raised his chin to look him in the eyes.  
"I love you so much " alec says "i don't care if you are a woman but u made me feel like am special but u are the one who is special ,am never u hear me, never going to leave u, ever"  
magnus eyes light up at the words and smiled saying "i love you too "  
magnus leaned in and kissed Alec, alec gasps softly and moaned into the kiss  
he took control of the kiss and wow he has never felt this alive, magnus as a woman was intoxicating and he loved every minute of it. Alec kiss her jaw, cheeks, ears and sucked on a certain spot he knew was magnus weaknesses,magnus moan and give his neck up to alec. Magnus held onto alec muscular shoulders and waist and to his hair,he then moved to the breasts and he lick the nipples and the hardened, Magnus body jolted and she moaned begging Alec to continue "more...... Alec..... pleaaaaaseeee... "  
Alec granted her wish and sucked his nipple and he cried out loud and Magnus came from that. Alec looked at him  
and asked "did u just come?"  
"yh "  
"really... i made u come by sucking your nipple,wow u are very sensitive i can't wait to see how many times u will come before I fuck you. "  
"Alec... please... more.. " Magnus beg  
Alec sucked the other nipple a few seconds and stopped, Magnus whimpers loudly missing Alec touch.  
"i want you to count the number of your orgasm "  
magnus nodded, he didn't have the strength to talk. "i want to tell me "  
"alec.... pls.... "  
"Tell me "  
"ye. s yes.... i... will ....more"  
Alec sucked and bite and magnus came again  
"t.. w.. o.... two... " Magnus stutters  
"good"  
Alec moved to his tummy and kissed,licked and then moved to his hips, bite her and marked him.  
he spreads her legs and go between them, kissing his inner thigh and placed hot wet kisses making Magnus moaning mess.  
Alec brought his finger to Magnus lips to suck and she did.Alec kissed Magnus so passionately that Magnus was whimpering softly. Alec placed a finger on the entrance of Magnus hot wet pussy  
Magnus breathe hitched ,allowing Alec to enter him  
and he moaned, he added a second finger and was scissoring him up,Alec ducked on his hips making Magnus come again  
"Th.. ree.. three.... more...pls.... i... neee..d. yo..ur. cock... pls.. "  
Alec took his fingers out nd spread the come on his cock, lubricating it  
"i don't need tube, your come is the only lubricant i want "  
With that he pushed his cock in Magnus wet pussy, Magnus breathe hitched,hissing on the pain, making him moan, Alec moaned loudly coz he has never experienced something like that and he loved every piece of it.  
he pushed till he was fully inside, waiting for Magnus to ask to him to move.  
"move"  
And he did, slow at first and them began moving faster leaving Magnus moaning.  
Alec look at Magnus and smiled at his accomplishment ,coz magnus was wrecked, sweats forming on her forehead and and her mouth form an O, her glamour was done!  
"faster"  
Alec moved faster and harder and he could feel his orgasm near completion.  
"Alec.... am... going..... too come.. ahhhhh"  
"come for me"  
And magnus did, her orgasm was a ripples of waves and she couldn't control it, thus allowing alec to come inside her.  
They were trying to regulate the breathing ,"four" magnus says after some time after,  
they looked a each other and started laughing. Alec removed his cock from her inside and saw his come slowly spilling out,he den grabbed magnus closer and kissed her saying "i love you so much "  
"i love you too ,........promise me Alexander u won't tell anyone!"  
"i promise "  
"Thank you "  
With that she wiped them cleaned with her /his magic  
At that moment, Alec bedroom door open and Isabelle came in  
"Alec, magnus mom wants you two...... "  
looking shocked ,seeing alec with a woman naked! Magnus and Alec were shocked when Isabelle entered.  
magnus going into shock,alec trying to calm him down  
"Isabelle get OUT"  
"what! y... , who is that.... i thought you were gay.... i could u cheat in magnus likes that "  
Alec getting angry, grabbed magnus wedding ring finger and placed kisses on it  
saying "mags it's okay... am here... "  
That when Isabelle say it nd was shocked  
"Magnus"  
Magnus looked up her and realized his mistakes!!! 

 

 

Will continue wen i have time  
hope you enjoy 

notes  
since magnus changed into a woman. i use the pronoun she  
pls bear with me if the was a lot of mistakes  
it's is my first piece. 

 

any ideas on the second piece  
comment below

yes


End file.
